Certain medical conditions such as pneumothorax (PTX), which is commonly observed in patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), can cause fluids to accumulate in the chest cavity, thereby repressing expansion of the lungs. Similarly, air, blood and other fluids can build up in the chest cavity postoperatively following heart or lung surgery. These conditions typically require insertion of a catheter into the patient's pleural cavity to allow fluid and air to drain away.
In 1968, Henry J. Heimlich in "Valve Drainage of the Pleural Cavity," Dis. Chest, 1968, Vol. 53, pages 282-286, described a device containing a flutter valve that could be connected to a catheter from a patient's chest cavity to allow the drainage of fluids while ensuring against the leakage of air into the cavity. Over the years, the "Heimlich valve" has found extensive use in the treatment of patients affected with PTX or recovering from thoracic surgery.
In use, the Heimlich valve is provided at its outlet end with a tube that extends into a plastic bag for the collection of fluids draining from the patient's chest cavity. The position of the bag needs to be adjusted to accommodate changes in the position of the patient. Because there is no seal between the bag and the outlet tube of the valve, there is considerable likelihood of fluid leakage or spillage of the bag's contents, especially if the patient desires to lie down. Furthermore, if an attempt is made to seal the bag, a dangerous build-up of pressure in the fluid collection could result.
Thus, although the Heimlich valve provides advantages over previously employed apparatus, there remains a need for a fluid collection device that can be used by a patient moving about or lying down without the risk of clothing or bedding being soiled by leaking fluid. This need is effectively met by the device of the present invention.